


Lisboa (Лиссабон)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [6]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Kudos: 4





	Lisboa (Лиссабон)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Морские волны размеренно омывали берег, переваливая туда-сюда древесный мусор вынесенный на песок отливом. Тёплый ветер приятно ласкал кожу, мягко окутывая её невидимым коконом, моментально подсушивающим мелкие брызги, наносимые от воды. Лодка давно скрылась за горизонтом, однако Ракель не спешила покидать берег, вглядываясь в алеющую даль. Паола восприняла очередную поездку, пусть лишь в компании бабушки и её сиделки, на удивление легко. Не противилась и Мариви, всегда более чем открытая сюрпризам судьбы. А вот ей самой не так просто было примириться с последствиями собственного решения, хоть менять его Ракель и не собиралась. 

Однако сегодняшний вечер был хорош не смотря на напряжённую атмосферу, последние дни царившую в доме, и тягостное прощание с дорогими людьми. Потому, отойдя от кромки воды, Ракель не спешила возвращаться в убежище четырёх стен, а устроилась в гамаке во дворе, лениво и неспешно раскачиваясь, наслаждаясь тишиною позднего часа. Мысли её блуждали где-то далеко, хотя разум одновременно с этим впитывал в себя и негу тихого вечера, и золотистое сияние морской глади под лучами заходящего солнца, и отзвуки неторопливой мелодии, льющейся из их спальни. Ракель так и не запомнила названия этого произведения, хоть Серхио часто наигрывал его, отрешённо и на автопилоте, когда погружался в размышления о чём-то важном.

Их жаркий спор остался позади, и даже если Серхио и не принял до конца её аргументов, то, по крайней мере, не стал продолжать столкновения. Ему, узнавшему её достаточно за эти годы, не сложно было понять, что от участия в операции Ракель не откажется, какие бы контраргументы он не привёл в дополнение к уже сказанному. А портить несколько оставшихся дней уединения в этом райском местечке не хотелось ни одному из них. Потому зарождающая ссора была спущена на тормозах. И оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не аукнется им в будущем. 

В попытке очистить голову от лишних мыслей и в полной мере насладиться сочетанием звуков вокруг неё, Ракель прикрыла глаза и откинулась в мягкой плетёной сетке. В сумраке сомкнутых век всё также размеренно накатывали фантомные волны.

\- Мы можем нагнать их в течении нескольких часов, ты же знаешь? 

Серхио приблизился к её убежищу неслышно, и Ракель, растворившаяся в уютной полудрёме, ощутила его присутствие лишь когда тёплые ладони опустились на её плечи. 

\- Угу. Но это не то, чего я хочу на самом деле. Просто расставаться каждый раз тяжело...

\- Я знаю. На этот раз это не будет так надолго.

\- Ты уверен, что именно это и не станет проблемой?

\- Нет. Но сейчас ты будешь играть на моей стороне, а не против, так что, полагаю, вместе мы сможем исключить любую вероятность развития событий не по плану.

Ракель фыркнула, припоминая, какую единственную ошибку он приписывал себе в предыдущем ограблении. И решила сменить тему. 

\- Чем там занимается Силена?

\- По-моему, видит десятый сон.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Вряд ли по пути сюда Токио, - он намеренно сделал ударение на её кодовом имени, - удавалось проспать более, чем три часа подряд, пока она не добралась до Тайланда. Так что каким бы неугомонным ни был её характер, организм требует своё.

\- Точно... 

Они помолчали немного, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и окутывающей их уютной тишиной. Обоюдно растворяясь в ласковом ощущении калейдоскопа незамысловатых узоров, что Серхио отрешённо и любовно выводил на её коже, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. Пока он вдруг не хмыкнул неопределённо, словно вспомнив о чём-то.

\- Что?

\- Почему Лиссабон?

\- А что? Тебе не нравится? - Ракель приоткрыла глаза, взглянув на него с хитринкой. 

\- Нравится. Звучит более красиво, чем Хараре, например. И всё же, почему Лиссабон? У всех с этим прекрасным древним городом свои ассоциации. 

\- Что ж, у меня тоже. - Она помолчала, с мягкой улыбкой воскрешая в памяти картину более чем двухлетней давности. - Именно там я оказалась на распутье, решая, вернуться ли пока не поздно, чтобы попытаться исправить свою прежнюю жизнь самостоятельно, или же всё-таки отправиться на поиски места, обозначенного координатами, не зная толком, приведут ли они меня к тебе... 

\- И выбрала меня, - усмехнулся Серхио, достаточно самодовольно. 

Ракель рассмеялась, накрывая его ладонь, замершую на плече, своею. 

\- Конечно я выбрала тебя, любовь моя. Как и всегда. Хоть и не без помощи в тот раз. 

_Порывистый ветер, извечный спутник океана, мешал толком разобрать слова матери, задувая между ухом и динамиком телефона. Да ещё и этот гид, кружащий по набережной с очередной группой, и выкрикивающий как оглашенный на нескольких языках кряду: "Португалия – это любовь, а Лиссабон – это самое солнечное её проявление! Если бы я сравнивал города с людьми, у Лиссабона были бы самые размеренные движения и самая лучезарная улыбка. Здесь можно всё, а особенно наслаждение жизнью!"_

_Прослушав против воли это откровение в третий раз - не на самом лучшем английском, Ракель сморщилась и с силой зажала второе ухо ладонью, в тщетной попытке сосредоточиться на собственном разговоре. Билет на теплоход, зажатый за край между пальцами, бойко затрепетал на ветру, раздавая лёгкие подзатыльники. Словно бы намекая, если и решать что-то, то сейчас - до отправления судна осталось не более пятнадцати минут._

_\- Может мне только показалось всё это... В конце-концов, я знала его не больше недели. Это просто безумие! Да и как его любить, после всего того, что он на меня оставил при ... отъезде? За что?_

_Мариви удивлённо пожала плечами, хоть дочь за тысячи километров и не могла этого увидеть. Порой её малышка могла на краткий срок поддаться эмоциям, но большую часть жизни она всё-таки была склонна рационализировать всё происходящее, а не плыть по течению, полностью отдаваясь на волю чувств. Это досталось ей от отца, что неизменно удручало Мариви, предпочитающую жить дыша полной грудью._

_\- А ты ни за что люби. Просто потому, что есть на свете. Это самое приятное! Что хорошего в том, чтобы вместо этого коротать скучные вечера на холодном диване, сожалея об упущенном?_

_\- Мама... если бы всё было так просто._

_\- Так ведь и есть просто. Ты либо отыщешь этого человека, либо нет. Он либо ждёт тебя, либо нет. Он либо любит тебя до сих пор, либо нет - выбор то не велик. И если в одном варианте у тебя всегда будет место, где по возращении тебя будут ждать с распростёртыми объятиями и утешениями, то во втором ты сможешь обрести куда большее, чем это. Ты и сама это знаешь. Так что оставь сомнения и садись в эту чёртову лодку!!_

_\- Мама!_

_Хоть Ракель и попыталась возмутиться на столь легкомысленный взгляд на ситуацию, он помог ей приободриться. В конце-концов, ну что она теряет? Ведь и на этом причале оказалась лишь по одной причине, объединяющей все следствия - она хотела быть счастливой. После всего того дерьма, что случилось в её жизни за последние годы, Ракель заслуживала быть счастливой. И для этого не так много и требовалось - лишь чтобы все дорогие её сердцу люди были рядом. И вот уже больше года это понятие можно было отнести не только к Пауле и Мариви, но и Серхио. Так что..._

_\- Ладно, мама. Будь там благоразумна, пока я ... (не вернусь, не позвоню, не пропаду без следа?) не выйду на связь! Хорошо? Хорошо?!_

_Ракель оторвала руки от ушей, откидывая с лица непослушные пряди и напряженно вглядываясь в пронзительно мигающий красным экран телефона - чёрт, ну конечно же, опять её дурацкая батарея! И она совершенно не помнила, не забыла ли в отеле, что покидала в спешке, свой зарядник. Оставалось надеяться, что на корабле его будет где прикупить или, по крайней мере, у кого одолжить при случае..._

_Минуя опасно приблизившуюся туристическую группу, Ракель заспешила к указанному в билете причалу, а гид-бедолага, всё также надрывался перед разномастной толпой, не жалея голосовых связок: "Лиссабон – город, в который легко влюбиться с первого взгляда и очень сложно разлюбить. Он похож на обаятельного незнакомца с улыбкой, в которой хочется раствориться. В нём чувствуешь себя счастливым и это чувство хочется навсегда увезти за собой. Если вы когда-либо задумывались о том, как выглядит Рай, возможно, Лиссабон – один из его районов..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Вставки речи гида про Лиссабон - это часть реальной статьи с одного из туристических сайтов, на который я наткнулась, пока гуглила судовые пути, расходящиеся из Лиссабона)) И, собственно, слова про улыбку и стали причиной того, что в голове зародился этот кусок, в итоге никак не пожелавший приживаться в другой истории.  
> Надеюсь, что это не плагиат, ибо я искренне сознаюсь прямом в цитировании... Упс.


End file.
